Best Friend Snippets
by twilightseries4life
Summary: For the Kid Contest. AH. Join Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella as they watch Dora the Explorer, commit "suicide", and explore Alice's closet. Snippets of my other story Best Friends. Good for a quick laugh.


**AN: I'm not expecting to win, I did this for fun because I've always wanted to enter some sort of contest. The rules didn't say I couldn't use previously written work; so I just decided to mix my chapters up from my story **_**Best Friends**_**. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Ages: Emmett 3 and a half, Rosalie 3, Jasper 3, Edward 2 and a half, Alice 2 and a half, Bella 2 and a half. **

**Emmett, Edward, and Alice are siblings (Edward and Alice are twins), Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Bella is an only child.**

**The Kid Contest**

**Title Of Entry: Best Friend Snippets**

**Penname: Twilightseries4life**

**Word Count: 1,672 (Not including bold)**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

"Thank you for having us over, Esme." Renee sighed as she sank down in her chair. Bella could be a handful sometimes.

"No need to thank me; you and Bella are practically family!" Esme smiled as Bella stumbled over to her friends, giggling the whole way.

Alice wobbled over to her mother and tugged on her hand impatiently. "Momma, you said I cood show Auntie Wennayy my woom!" she huffed.

"Well you have to make sure it's alright with her first." Alice turned around expectantly.

"Of course, dear." Renee laughed. Alice squealed and jumped into her arms. The three of them went up the stairs, Alice babbling about her room the whole time.

"And, and my woom has a pink wug!" Alice continued, slightly breathless.

"My my, you certainly have a lot of energy, don't you?" Renee asked, ruffling Alice's black hair. She nodded rapidly. "Momma says I wook wike a picksi!"

Esme and Renee both laughed and opened the tall, mahogany door at the end of the hall. "We have to go through Edward's room to get to Alice's room. They wanted their rooms connected; just in case they got scared at night." Esme sighed.

The room was fairly large. A creamy white carpet covered the floor and the walls were left blank. A glossy, black piano was wedged in the corner of the room and the bed was probably a full size.

"Wow, Edward has a nice room." Renee commented.

"No! My room is better!" Alice yelled, pulling on Renee's hand with all her might. Esme gently opened the next door, revealing a tremendous sight. Renee gaped.

The room was wide and spacious. A pink rug covered the vast floor, just like Alice had said.

"This is...amazing. Alice, why is your room so big and Edward's is so small?"

Esme looked slightly confused but then her expression changed from confusion to amusement. "You see Renee...this is Alice's...doll closet." Esme said, locating a keypad on the wall. Shelves suddenly appeared and hundreds of dolls surrounded the room. Renee's jaw dropped.

"Come on! You still haven't seen my woom!" Alice said, oblivious to Renee's shocked expression. Renee shook her head.

"Esme..." Renee began.

"I know, I know," Esme sighed. "Alice can throw quite a tantrum."

Alice stood there, looking up at them with innocent green eyes. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and giggled. Esme melted staring at her tiny daughter.

"Alright Alice, show me your room." Renee said, bracing herself.

Esme smiled as she watched her daughter lead her best friend around her gigantic bedroom, occasionlly pointing out small things. "My little pixie..." she murmured.

--

"I'm bored!" Alice wailed loudly, kicking her small legs back and forth. Jasper climbed up on the couch and sat next to her, agreeing quietly.

"What do you want me to do abwout it?" Emmett asked.

Alice gasped. "I knwow what we can do!"

"What?"

"Watch Dorwa the Explower!"

"Huh?" Emmett frowned. "You mewan that fwootball head with the lwoud woice?"

"Yeah!" Alice said, excitedly. Then realization dawned on her. "Hewy, she's not a fwootball hwead! She's cwool!"

"Let's jwust watch wit!" Rosalie huffed impatiently, tossing her little blond head back.

"Yweah, I want to swee who whis 'Dora' is." Jasper said.

"I gots it guys." Edward said, reaching for the remote. His small hands struggled to press the large buttons. Finally, he found the on/off button. Two faces suddenly appeared on the big screen.

"What is whis--" Emmett started but was cut off by the sounds of sucking, kissing, and moaning.

"Ahhh!!!" They all screamed. "Edward, chwange it!"

"I'm trwying, I'm trwying!" he shouted, pressing random buttons. He started banging the remote on the table. "Stuwpid, stuwpid!"

"_D-D-D-D-Dora! Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer! DORA!"_

"Yay Edward, you did it!" Bella cried, pumping her little fists into the air. She hugged Edward tightly and scrambled back to the couch, leaving a flustered looking Edward.

"_Hi everyone! I'm Dora, and this is my friend Boots."_ _A chubby girl wearing a purple backpack with a face appeared on the screen followed by a funny looking grey monkey wearing shiny red boots._

"W-why dwoes thwat backpack have a fwace?!" Jasper exclaimed, horrified.

"That's Backpack," Alice explained. "She's magical."

_A little blue bird flew past Dora and Boots before falling to the ground dramatically._

"Thwat bwird is fwaking it," Emmett snorted. "You cwan tell."

"_Help, help!" The bird cried, pitifully._

"_Oh no!" Dora shouted, rushing over to the bird. "Are you okay?"_

"_Mommy, I want my mommy!" The bird wailed._

"_What's your name?" Boots asked._

"_Azul, Azul!"_

"_That means blue in Spanish." Dora informed._

"Bworing!" Emmett sighed.

"No waits! We hwaven't gots to the part where she twells us to do stuff!" Alice urged.

"_Will you help us get Azul back to her parents?"_

"Well, the twrip sweems wery scawry and--"

"_Great! Will you check the map to see where we're going?"_

"I gwuess I'll hwelp then?" Jasper squeaked.

"_Say map, say map!"_

The kids stared at the screen silently, except for Alice. She started chanting "Map, map, map!" enthusiastically.

"_Louder! I can't hear you!"_

"MAP, MAP, MAP!" Alice screamed.

_A beige colored map poked his head out of the pocket of the backpack and jumped out, rolling himself out. Music started playing and the map started singing._

"_If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the map. I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map..."_

The tune went on for what seemed like ages. Bella was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okway, we gwet it, you're the mwap!" Bella yelled.

"_Dora needs help finding her way to Azul's nest. So you go tell Dora: Forest, bridge, nest. Say it with me!"_

"_Forest, bridge, nest."_

"Forwest, briwge, nest." They all chorused.

"_Forest, bridge, nest."_

"Forwest, briwge, nest."

"_Forest, bridge, nest. Go tell Dora, okay?" The map rolled itself up again and jumped back into the pocket._

"Dora, Dora! Forwest, briwge, nest!" Jasper shouted.

"_Okay guys, where do we go?" Dora asked._

"Dwon't say anythwing!" Emmett warned. "She knows the way."

"_Forest, bridge, nest. Good!"_

"See! I twold you!"

Rosalie gaped at the screen in disbelief. She was just tricking them!

"_We have to climb the ladder! Help us climb! Put your hands all the way up and climb, climb, climb!"_

All of them got up and started 'climbing'. Alice giggled.

"_Great climbing!"_

"Dorwa wikes _my _clwimbing bwetter than yours." Alice stated, pointing at Edward.

"Nuh uh! She likes mine bwetter!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"_Which path do we take? The green path..."_

_A ferocious looking bear waited at the end of the green path, smiling cruelly._

"_The red path..."_

_A calm looking bridge waited at the end of the red path._

"_Or the yellow path."_

_A cliff waited at the end of the path._

"The gween, the gween, the gween!" Emmett screamed, excitedly.

"Yellow." Rosalie piped.

"Rwed, rwed!" Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice said.

_Dora, Boots, and Azul all went down the red path._

"What!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air. "Poowp head!"

_They proceeded to cross the bridge and head towards Azul's nest. Azul was reunited with her parents and Dora and Boots started dancing while singing "We did it!"._

"We did it! We did it! We did it, yeah!" They all cheered happily.

Jasper jumped up and down while holding hands with Alice. Edward moved his head with the beat.

"_So, what was your favorite part of the day?"_

"Well..." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"_I liked that part too."_

"No, I wasn't dwone!!!" Emmett wailed and ran out of the room. "Mommy! Mommy! Dorwa is being a meanie! She interrwupted me!"

"What dwo you guys want to watch now?" Bella asked.

They all looked at each other then exclaimed, "Go, Diego, Go!"

--

Bella bounced up and down her car seat in excitement. Right when her mom unbuckled her seat belt, Bella bolted out the door and headed straight for the slide. She saw that flash of bronze hair and grinned.

"Edwawd! Edwawd!" she shrieked. Edward grinned back and slid down the slide.

"Belwa!"

Bella was overjoyed right now. Edward grabbed her hand and led her to the slides.

"Okay, you sit ova there and I'll sit behind you." Edward instructed. Bella did as he said. "Now, we go down!" Edward pushed them down the slide, while Bella giggled.

"Fun! Agwen! Agwen!" Bella shouted. Before Edward could reply, a loud wail interrupted them. They both looked at each other, confused, then Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her over towards the monkey bars.

There, on the edge of the sidewalk, stood Emmett who had a sad expression on his face.

"No! Emmy, what are you doin'?!" Bella cried out, panicked.

Emmett looked at her solemnly. "I can't live Belwa. Not since...they..no it's too horwible, I cawn't say it!"

"Spwit it out Emmy!" Bella wanted to know why Emmett looked so sad...her little heart couldn't stand it.

"They ran outta chocowate icecream!" Emmett sobbed. Then, before anyone could stop him, he leaped from the sidewalk and fell, scraping his knee.

"Emmy!" Bella shrieked and ran off towards the benches to get Emmett's parents.

Just as Bella left, a random girl walking by dropped her chocolate éclair in front of Emmett. He looked up, dazed, and picked up the éclair.

"Am...am I in heawen?" Emmett whispered, staring at the delicious treat. He drooled a bit and then shoved it in his mouth.

"Emmett! Oh baby, are you okay?!" Emmett's mom rushed over and her hands fluttered around her son.

"Mommy? You're in heawen too? Did you jump offa sidewalk?"

"Yes Emmett, I jumped off the sidewalk." she replied, tending his scratched up knee.

"Oh. Daddy, you jumped off too?!" Emmett shouted, pointing at his father.

"No comment." his father sighed.  
Emmett's eyes started to water. "So I'm not in heawen anymore?"

"What makes you say that Emmett?" His father asked.

"Cause," he paused. "_Edward's_ here!" he wailed.

And there Edward was...eating a chocolate éclair.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, and for those of you who've read my story before, I just want to tell you that I have changed the ages in this one-shot.**

–


End file.
